


Tumblr ColdAtom Prompts

by ruthc93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/pseuds/ruthc93
Summary: Various prompts I've written for Tumblr. Each chapter is a separate story, titled accordingly.





	1. 75.  “Don’t you dare bite me, I’m mad at you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MRPALMERSNART SAID:  
> 75\. with coldatom please :)
> 
> Rated G

Sometimes Leonard wonders when his life had gotten so unbelievably surreal. Maybe if he can pinpoint the exact moment when everything flew off the fucking chart, he’d at least know _how_  everything led up to this precise moment.

 _Maybe_.

As it were, there is simply no other explanation for the situation at hand other than pure, sheer  _stupidity_.

It’s not his fault that Raymond had decided that the best way to determine whether the mysterious fruit from the prehistoric era is poisonous or not is to fucking _lick_  it.

Any initial shock and incredulity had been placed on the backseat in favor of the slight _panic_  that took over when Raymond begins coughing, and it isn’t until after he had half-dragged the man to the nearest cave to ensure that whatever the moron had consumed hadn’t done anything more than make him _very fucking high_ , did the panic subside.

But now, now Leonard is _pissed_.

He’s seated on the rocky floor, glaring daggers at the man leaning against the cave wall next to him who’s currently looking back at him with the biggest, toothi-est smile etched on his face as actual _giggles_  escape his lips.

“You fucking _idiot_ ,” Leonard scowls at him. Raymond giggles and reaches out for his face, but Leonard moves back just enough for the tip of the fingers to miss his nose by a hair. Raymond actually  _whines_. “But _Leonard_.”

“But _nothing_. Do you have any idea what could have happened? What would have happened if that fruit _had_  been poisonous?”

“But I’m fine,” comes the pouted reply. Leonard deepens his glare, but what usually would have had Raymond on edge seems to have dwindled to having zero effect whatsoever from whatever is affecting his brain right now. The smile has not wavered.

Suddenly Raymond shifts, and Leonard doesn’t have time to move out of the way before the other man’s face is buried in his neck.

“ _Raymond_!” he hisses.

There is no reply, but he feels the lips move against his skin and- is that  _teeth_.

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ bite me,” he growls as he forcefully shoves the man away from him with both hands on his shoulders, “I’m _mad at you_.”

Raymond just stares at him, still smiling. Again with the fucking _giggles_. Leonard’s going to murder someone.

“You smell nice,” he finally says. Then he blinks. “And have two heads. Did you always have two heads?”

Leonard closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Then he lets it out in a long-suffering sigh and releases his grip on Raymond’s shoulders, letting the man fall back against the wall. In another fit of giggles.

This is going to take a while.


	2. 61. “Just go with it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID:  
> “Just go with it.” - Coldatom
> 
> Rated G

Ray has no idea what’s going on anymore. One second he is keeping an eye on the target and trying to blend in with the crowd, the next he is suddenly spun around and backed into the wall. Something long and firm finds it place on his throat, and he let out a gasp that gets cut short as whatever it is presses harder into his windpipe.

He blinks rapidly, trying to focus on what’s in front of him. It takes him a few seconds to finally place the face in front of him.

“Snart?” he rasps, clawing at what he now identifies as Snart’s arm. This definitely isn’t how the plan is supposed to go. Isn’t Snart supposed to find a way to gain the target’s trust? What is he doing here? Why does he look so angry?

What the _hell_ is going on?

“Thought you were clever, weren’t you? Thought we couldn’t spot you from a mile away?” Snart snarls at him, eyes clouded dark with malice. Ray’s eyes widen as he struggles with what little air he’s allowed.

“Wait, Snart,” he tries again, “what are you-”

The rest of the sentence doesn’t make it pass his lips as Snart swiftly punches him in the stomach.

Letting out a yelp in pain, Ray can’t stop himself from doubling over. As he gasps for breath, both from the punch and the sudden lack of obstruction to his throat, he scrambles to grab onto something to stop himself from falling to his knees entirely.

But as his head passes Snart’s, that’s when he hears it. A hushed whisper that he almost misses, if not for the unmistakable sound of Snart’s voice - not that he has the voice memorized or anything.

_“Just go with it.”  
_

Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Okay, he doesn’t know what’s going on. But he can do this. He hopes.

He grasps at Snart’s shirt to steady himself, then he looks back up at his teammate, and twists his expression into the best glare he can muster. Here goes nothing. “I got this far, didn’t I? Maybe you’re not as sharp as you think.”

Snart narrows his eyes, and Ray only gets one second to register the fist rising before his vision explodes into stars.

He gasps again, reeling back from the punch and crashing into the wall behind him. He blinks rapidly to clear his vision, but before that can happen the world around him shifts and the only thing he’s really aware of is how his arm is now twisted in a really _painful_ angle behind his back.

“Not so smug now, are you?” Snart growls at him from behind, “let’s take this somewhere more _private_.”

There’s not much else Ray can do but let Snart drag him away. He’s able to focus again about 10 seconds into the march, but the hold on his arm is still there, still firm, and still _hurts_ so he decides to wait a bit longer.

Snart has a plan. He just has to follow his lead. Quite literally.

He is awarded when they round a corner into an alley, away from prying eyes, and Snart almost immediately releases him. Ray lets out a groan and rolls his shoulder, trying to rub feeling back into it, as he turns back around to face Snart.

“You could’ve used a _little_ less force,” he says, searching Snart’s face as he leans back against the wall. Snart isn’t as hard to read anymore, but there’s still a scowl on his face, and something is glinting in his eyes. The man scoffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“She singled you out specifically. I had to sell it.” He sounds disinterested, but Ray can feel his eyes running over him, checking him over intently. “You really need to work on your stealth. I wouldn’t want to have to rough you up again.”

Ray closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, then he glaces down and runs his fingers gingerly over the bruise already forming on his cheek. “No kidding,” he mutters. His hand moves down to massage the part of his stomach that had received the first blow. “But it’s okay, I trust you.”

It isn’t until five seconds later that he realizes that Snart’s being eerily silent. He looks up and sees Snart staring at him, eyes slightly wider than before and just a hint of disbelief flashing in them. Ray blinks. Did he say something wrong?

He shifts under the piercing blue gaze nervously and lets out a cough, but Snart doesn’t react. Another two seconds pass, and Ray can’t stay silent any longer. “Um, Snart?”

Snart blinks. Then he narrows his eyes and turns away. “Get back to the Waverider and have Gideon heal up that split lip. I need to get back to Miss Bonnie Parker before she decides to murder me as well.”

Ray runs his tongue over his lips and winces when he feels the cut Snart is talking about. Oh. He hadn’t even noticed.

As Snart walks away, Ray can’t help but wonder if that something he had seen glinting his eyes was actually _concern_.

But that’s ridiculous, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bonnie Parker part is just Leonard being a nerd and calling their target that, it's not really Bonnie. I don't know what time period this is set or when this mission is supposed to take place, but hey fuck canon right?


	3. Ray + Anna/Ray + happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked:  
> If person + person is okay, can I ask for Ray + Anna? If not, could you please do Ray + happiness?
> 
> A: I can do both.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ray-centric, but still ColdAtom nonetheless.

When he was young, happiness was something Ray felt like he needed to earn. Being lonely was not happiness, that much he’s certain. And so he worked, and worked, and worked, until he pulled himself out of his isolated childhood.

But it wasn’t until he was 30, when he met Anna, that he truly felt he knew exactly what happiness was.

Anna was passionate, kind, a bit hotheaded, stubborn, sometimes forgetful, plump, and a terrible, terrible cook (they used to joke that between the two of them, they’d give their child food poisoning before they could learn their first word). She was  _perfect_ , and Ray was in love. And Anna returned that love, just as much, just as  _deep_ , and it was the best feeling in the world.

They dated for two years, two of the best years of Ray’s life, and finally got engaged in early 2014. And Ray had felt like he’d done it, he’d gotten there, he at last had taken a step through the threshold of happiness, and he couldn’t wait to see where he and Anna were headed next.

He never expected it all to be so violently ripped away from him, two months later.

Losing Anna was losing a part of his soul. It hurt, it hurt, and suddenly happiness wasn’t within reach anymore. It was lost the moment Anna died, somewhere high above the abyss he’d fallen into. So he stopped thinking about it, placed it in the very back of his mind. It was unattainable, and Ray made peace with that.

Time went on, and more people entered into Ray’s life. Felicity, Kendra, almost Leonard, and while Ray loved them with all his heart, in his soul he never expected them to last, to stay. That’d be the good ending, the happy ending, and God knows Ray was never meant to head that way. He’d tried that, once, and he was pretty sure Anna would have preferred to still be alive.

Everyone leaves in the end. Ray loses them all, one way or another. He’s also pretty certain that that’s not how happiness works, either.

But then Leonard comes back.

He comes back, and Ray can’t believe it. Can’t believe this miracle, this  _second chance_ , this sheer improbable turn of events. Tentatively, Ray reaches out. Slowly, slowly, until Leonard responds, until they talk things out, until one night they’re wrapped around each other, holding on like their lives depend on it, and as they drift off into sleep together, Ray thinks maybe, maybe, happiness isn’t that far away after all.

(Maybe he’s finally ready to give it another try.)


	4. 91. “I remember everything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from-jewishgarygreen asked:  
> coldatom 91. “I remember everything.”
> 
> Rated G

“I remember everything.”

Ray freezes at those words. Suddenly, the comforting warmth of Leonard sitting besides him feels just a little _too_ warm.

He shifts from his spot on the couch, taking his head off of Leonard’s shoulder to look up at his…boyfriend? Partner? Maybe he shouldn’t put such a heavy label on it so soon yet. For now, drinking-slash-movie-slash-cuddle-buddy sounds good.

Leonard isn’t looking at him, staring ahead at the TV, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Just as the silence stretches on long enough for Ray to consider redirecting his attention back to the aliens on screen, he speaks again, “I wasn’t as unconscious as you all thought I was.”

Ray swallows thickly, and in his mind he’s already filing through the million and one things he can recall saying to a comatose Leonard, throughout what seemed like an eternity after they were finally able to fight tooth and nail to drag him out of the time stream. What had he said?

What  _hadn’t_ he said?

He’s startled out of his whirling memories when a hand lands on his own, and he feels his face flush as Leonard slowly brings it up, pressing lips against his fingers.

“Me too, Raymond.” Leonard mutters against his hand.

That is the only thing Ray needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual. Slowly testing the waters again after 7 months of inability to write. Sorry for the long, abrupt hiatus and thank you all for being patient. I'll try to come back, little by little. <3


	5. "They think you and I are, you know…together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amerileste-cressderqueen asked:  
> They think you and I are, you know… together. + coldatom
> 
> Rated G

Ray stares at the offered hand in front of him, then he glances up at the owner. Leonard meets his questioning gaze steadily.

“They think you and I are, you know,” the reformed villain explains, and beckons him forward with that same outstretched hand, “ _together_.”

Ray gulps, but hardly bats an eye as he takes the cue and puts his hand in Leonard’s. He feels half a dozen eyes on them as he’s led to the dance floor.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

“How?” he asks quietly as Leonard turns around, easily slipping them into a standard waltz.

“Saw us enter together.” Leonard whispers back. Then a smirk. “Shouldn’t have let your hand linger.”

Ray rolls his eyes. He’d hardly call the pat on the back he gave Leonard for encouragement before the mission  _lingering_.

They’re dancing away from the target now, fitting in with the flow and steps of the other couples. Ray calculates that they’ll circle back to the diplomat in maybe five minutes. Give or take. 

They have time.

“ _So,_ ” Ray begins, trying to make it sound like he didn’t just take a gigantic gulp of air, even though he’s sure Leonard must have felt it against his chest, “are we?”

“Hm?” Leonard hums in response. His eyes are still on the target. They do still have a mission to complete, after all.

Ray clears his throat a little, and pushes the next word through his lips, adamantly ignoring the pounding heart in his own chest.

“Together?”

Ice blue eyes snap back and focus on him again, but Ray finds himself unable to hold their gaze. He stares at Leonard’s chest instead, mentally counting the seam stitches along the buttons of the dress shirt. Maybe if he stares hard enough he can will away the heat overtaking his face.

The silence between them stretches on, and the chattering of the people around them and the melody from the live orchestra becomes overbearingly loud, even as they move to it with practiced ease.

Finally he hears the other sigh, just as the brief dip in the routine is coming up. Ray goes along with it, allows himself to put his weight partially into Leonard’s arms, and musters the courage to look up at his dancing partner again.

In that second everything falls away, as he sees the affection in Leonard’s eyes, a terrible  _fondness_  that Ray never would have dreamed of seeing before all this. Before the Oculus spring well. Before the team stream.

“Would you like to be?” Leonard asks.

A spark ignites somewhere deep in Ray’s heart, and he lets it travel up his spine, driving him forward as he pulls himself out of the dip, spins them around to the waltz, and leans his forehead against Leonard’s.  _His_  Leonard’s.

“ _Yes_ ,” he replies, in fervor, in trepidation, in everything he can feel bubbling up insides him, in the confusing currents of all his emotions that make no sense and yet are perfectly clear at the same time.

He’s never been more certain in his entire life.

If the smile on Leonard’s face is anything to go on, Ray’s not the only one.


End file.
